


The primal instinct

by Paper_Panda



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Mad Max Series (Movies), Oral Sex, Protective Max, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You and Max are running away from pursuit. When an engine in your car is gone, you have to roam through the desert on foot. Fortunately, Max finds an oasis. Some certain thing happens there as the primal instincts awakens in both of you.
Relationships: Max Rockatansky/Original Character(s), Max Rockatansky/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The primal instinct

The cruel sun beat down, it’s one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. The lizards took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not hot enough to roast them, but there was no shade large enough for you. Each step sunk into the searing sand, the air was thick and hazy, each breath was like drowning in lava.

Since that rusted piece of scrap, a car you’re traveling with was gone, you had no other choice but to walk further on foot.

You sinked on your knees.  
“I won’t make it any longer, too hot,” your voice broke as you simply rolled in a ball on the hot sand.  
You didn’t care if it was burning your skin. 

Man was looking at you over his shoulder. After brief moment he turned around, walked to you and picked you up into his arms.  
“Not that far,” he said in his typical voice. It was mix of indifference and anger.

You let your eyelids close, your breaths were shallow.  
There was a certain level of tiredness that equates to insanity and for you it was when you’d like to temporarily dislocate your spirit from body, as if you could ask God to take you out for just a short while.  
“I can’t…,” you repeated weakly.

Man hushed you, and with a loud grunt, he improved his grasp over your waist.

He knew. He couldn’t explain it but he felt it, subconsciously.

To him, it was even harder than to you.  
He was on his way for weeks, without a happy ending so far.

Max squinted his eyes, protecting them from brightness.  
He continued walking in the direction only he knew.

You opened your eyes slowly, blinking few times in an attempt to acclimate them to unexpected shadow.

“Where are we…,” you barely formed the sentence.

No response.

You leant over your elbows and with surprise you noticed that you were laying in a blissful shade of a palm.

You slowly stretched your legs and it was the most wonderful feeling you’ve experienced in a while.

Suddenly, you heard heavy footsteps nearby, so you turned head around.

It was no one else but Max. He was holding something in his hands.

“Here, drink,” he ordered simply, passing you a canteen.

You threw him a mean glance, eyebrows cocked up, yet you took item out of his hands. Immediately you felt a nice feeling of cold, wet metal.

Your eyes sparked with hope as you unscrewed canteen and took a deep gulp.

Few drops of refreshing liquid leaked out of your mouth and down your neck, straight into groove between your boobs.

It didn’t escape your notice that Max hung his glance on your cleavage.  
For that one, brief moment, under his gaze, you felt oh so shyly, yet you liked it.

Seduction was what you always did best, moving into men’s personal space with just the right look of heat in your eyes. You didn’t just look at a man, you looked into him as if you knew his desires.

As you finished drinking, you put the canteen on the sand right next to you, then you looked Max right in the eye.  
The position was rather unnatural to you, you got used to fact it was you who was in charge, always.

Some primal instinct, a wild desire made you reached your hand out to grab man’s collar and pulled him closer to you.

With the kiss came the smooth touch of your body, poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension.

As you heard his long hidden grunt, you knew it was also what he needed for all this time.

Max knew that once he kissed your neck your resistance will crumble.  
After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, your hands started to do his bidding. They fell down his back as your head rolled back on the piece of material, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks.  
There was only one desire, one wish, and your both knew it’s just a matter of time before it happened.

For these past few days you’ve learnt that Rockatansky was dominant. Though he didn’t talk much, mostly grunting and humming some incomprehensible words, he radiated with some certain self-confidence.

“Don’t look me in the eye. Don’t ever say ‘no’ to what I want or even hesitate. You’re mine to do with as I wish until I tell you to stop. Only ever show lust, always ask for more, never less, never 'stop.’ Please me and good things will happen, disappoint and bad things will come, and I hope you understand me. I’m sure you’d like to stay as pretty as you currently are,” his strong, deep tone hit your cheek as he leant down to you, whispering right into your ear.

You only nodded, feeling like familiar tingling is massaging your core from deep inside.

“Take this rags off,” man instructed you coldly and you obeyed politely.

You got up, taking once white, long dress off, revealing that you were wearing nothing beneath it.

He grinned.  
When you knelt right next to him, his hand grasped your waist, he pushed you back, so you laid down, observing him, yet being careful to not look into his eyes.

“Good girl. Who did you belong to?,” Max asked, leaning down and placing a kiss to heated skin on your neck.

“I was Immortan Joe’s toy,” you said in a soft voice, you felt your heart skipped a hard beat when Max was kissing his way down your body. “Just a fucking slut he’s using to please honest in spare time, when he wasn’t fucking with people’s heads,” you added, closing your eyes shut.

“And now he’s after you, isn’t he? Doesn’t he want to get his doll back in the Citadel?,” man asked as he knelt between your spreaded legs, undoing his belt.

“Yeah. I told you before that I know a bit too much. He’s afraid of me and of my knowledge,” you whispered and left your mouth half opened when you watched him taking his old shirt off and slipping his pants down his legs.

His size was a bit above average, nothing to be losing head about. Joe got you used to bigger sizes, almost unbearable.  
Max was thick and it made you grin in anticipation.

He spat down onto his palm and stroked his length few times, his eyes never left your naked curves.

“Not surprised he picked you,” he added, “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve seen in recent years.”

Then he rubbed his tip over your folds, slamming himself in your core without unnecessary warnings.

You screamed shortly at the sensation, you dug your nails into his back.

He was moving slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace, adding some roughness to his thrusts.

Your hand moved to his neck but he snapped at you.  
“No touching. I don’t want you to get too emotional about this,” he grunted against your ear, second later he nibbled your neck.

You let out a sad moan, yet you understood the reference.

His hard cock was stretching your inner walls nicely, sending brand new wave of sensation all over your body with every thrust he made.

Soon you became a moaning mess beneath him, you grabbed his left forearm and squeezed it tightly, like you were looking for anything to support yourself on.

Max was rocking his hips hardly for you, he picked both your legs up and placed them onto his strong shoulder, slamming his cock even deeper into your cunt.

You briefly licked your fingers and slipped hand between two of you, only to stroke your clitoris and tease his cock whenever he was getting out of you.

Max rolled his head back after while, grunting and cursing under his breath.

“Fuck you, tight cunt!,” Max groaned in deep voice of his as he pulled out of you. “On your knees,” he ordered.

You rolled on your belly and bend your butt up for him, supporting your weight on your hands.

He easily got inside of you with one strong thrust, filling you to the brim with his hard member.

His strong, rough hand were placed on your hips as he was slipping in and out of your pussy. Soon, one of his hands moved to your boobs to give them a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, just like this, Max!,” you murmured for him, being completely lost in your lust and pleasure he was providing you.

Few more thrusts and you felt how his cock started to tremble in your pussy.

“On your knees, Y/N,” he ordered as he slipped out of you and got back onto his feet.

You turned to him and knelt, just like he ordered.

Max gave his member few quick strokes.  
Instinctively, you took his cock into your hand and pumped it over his length, then you took it into your hot mouth, bobbing your head back and forth.

Max’s hands moved to back of your head where he held you firmly.

His grunts were like the most sweet melody to your ear.

Soon, after few deep, almost primal growls, man cum into your mouth and his acerbic, dense semen flew down your throat.  
You hummed, sending some vibrations to him as you swallowed all of his load.

He laid down next to you and you simply did same, putting head to his hairy chest. You didn’t care at that time if he’ll push you away or not. All you have wanted was a closeness of other person.

“What will we do now?,” you whispered quietly, shivering when he ran his fingers along your spine.

“The only thing we can,” he replied, “We’ll run as far as we can get. And then we’ll wait at them. And when they’ll come after me and you, and they will eventually, we’ll do what we are the best at.”

You raised your head and looked him in the eye.  
“What do you mean by that, Max?”

“We’ll take their lives away,” he said, smiling sadly, “It’s the only thing that has left to us."


End file.
